fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zubrsmok
Dragon |ailments = Severe Dragonblight |weaknesses = Aether Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Zubrsmok is a massive Brute Wyvern closely related to Banbaro and Duramboros. Attracted to Dragonfell Berries and Dragonmoss, it consumes them to harness the power of Dragon energy. Physiology Zubrsmok greatly resembles its distant cousin, the Banbaro, but has many physical differences to set it apart from the moose-like Brute Wyvern. It has two long horns like a bull's on its scalp and a third horn on its nose, and its body is covered in long, black hair with crimson highlights. Its legs are covered in spiky plates that protect them from bites and claw swipes, and its body is coated in red scales and black plates and ridges. Its long tail contains black spines similar to those of Great Jaggi's underneath its layer of fur, and its eyes are yellow. Ecology Zubrsmok is a herbivore and a fungivore, feeding on a variety of seeds, herbs, mushrooms, mosses, lichens, and berries, but has a preference for Dragon Toadstools, Dragonfell Berries, and Dragonmoss due to them containing Dragon energy, which it uses to bolster its strength. Its sturdy leg plating evolved to help protect it from attacks that could cause the giant beast to stagger and fall, and its long horns serve as both a weapon and a status symbol, being used to gore foes and woo the opposite sex. Its thick skull allows it to withstand heavy impacts, and the long tail serves the purpose of maintaining balance so the giant wyvern doesn't fall over and suffer debilitating injuries when running and turning. Similar to real-life ruminants, it has multiple stomachs that allow the digestion of thick, stubborn plants, and it can ease the digestion process by chewing its food up into curd. Its fur serves the purpose of maintaining a suitable body temperature, releasing heat when the beast is hot and storing it when it is cold, and provides camouflage in volcanic environments so it can eat in peace. Although it does not have many predators due to its massive size and access to the Dragon element, it still faces attacks from other monsters on occasion, such as Lavasioth, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Barghest Odogaron, Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, Kushala Daora, Teostra, and Nergigante, and competes for territory with other non-predators, such as Uragaan, Cragdaran, Gemcutter Gammoth, and Metalworker Barroth. Interestingly, the Brute Wyvern has been observed partaking in symbiotic relationships with Gastodon and Great Gastodon, with the Scelidians leading it to vast food sources in exchange for protection. Behavior Due to its lack of predators, Zubrsmok is fairly placid, leaving hunters and other monsters alone unless threatened or provoked. It forms a symbiotic relationship with Gastodon and Great Gastodon, protecting them from predators in exchange for them leading it to lush sources of Dragonfell Berries, Dragon Toadstools, and Dragonmoss. Abilities Zubrsmok is able to harness the Dragon element thanks to its steady diet of Dragonfell Berries, Dragon Toadstools, and Dragonmoss, using it in the form of red-black smoke and flame. Its massive size grants it immense physical strength that it can use to crush smaller foes, and its horns can be used to impale enemies. When enraged, it can envelop itself in a Dragon aura similar to Savage Deviljho's. Habitat Zubrsmok is found in the Elder's Recess and the Dragonslayer's Haunt. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,300 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,010 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,590 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Body: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Arms: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 35 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★★ *Matter = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Azulgard - Wins. * vs. Dodogama - Wins. * vs. Lavasioth - Wins, but takes damage in the process. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins, but deals damage in the process. * vs. Uragaan - Wins, but deals damage in the process. * vs. Otoltrios - Draw. * vs. Cragdaran - Loses, but deals damage in the process. * vs. Barghest Odogaron - Loses. * vs. Gemcutter Gammoth - Draw. * vs. Metalworker Barroth - Loses. Attacks Dragon's Rage When enraged, a fiery red and black aura surrounds the Zubrsmok, which slowly drains the health of nearby hunters unless they have a Dragon Resistance of +20 or above. All its physical attacks will inflict Dragonblight as well. Body Check Zubrsmok shifts to one side, then body checks the hunter while running to the other side. This attack deals medium-high damage. Horn Uppercut Zubrsmok swings its head upward. This attack deals medium-high damage. Tail Slam Zubrsmok will hoists tail into the air, slams it onto the ground, then does a sweeping motion with its tail. This attack deals medium-high damage. When enraged, the charges become faster. Tail Spin Zubrsmok spins in one direction, then spins in another. This attack deals medium damage. When enraged, the swipes become faster. Stampede Zubrsmok charges at the hunter with its horns pointed at them with the intention of goring them. This attack deals high damage. When enraged, this attack will become faster. Stomp Similar to Deviljho, Zubrsmok hoists one leg into the air, then slams it onto the ground. This attack deals medium-high damage and creates a tremor that requires Tremor Res to block. Smokescreen Zubrsmok moves backwards, then huffs a large cloud of smoke, hiding its next attack. Direct contact with the cloud deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Dragonblight. Smoke Stream Zubrsmok inhales, then lets out a large stream of Dragon-elemental smoke. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Dragonblight. Weapons Great Sword Higgsander --> Draconic Tyrant Long Sword Monapeal --> Crimson Warlord Sword and Shield Bonasaix --> Draconic Fury Dual Blades Visundag --> Vociferous Bloodlust Hammer Vonastrik --> Crimson Brutality Hunting Horn Aurochorus --> Vociferous Epiphany Lance Pabulacer --> Draconic Rook Switch Axe Wisentax --> Crimson Executioner Charge Blade Gombrasl --> Vociferous Pride Heavy Bowgun Zubrsal --> Crimson Assassin Bow Chrurczon --> Draconic Cruelty Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water 0 * Thunder -10 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether -15 * Matter +5 Skills: Attack Up (L), Defense Up (L), Adrenaline +1, Health Down (L) G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water 0 * Thunder -10 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether -15 * Matter +5 Skills: Attack Up (L), Defense Up (L), Adrenaline +2, Health Down (L) Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +5 * Thunder -5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether -10 * Matter +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Defense Up (L), Adrenaline +1, Health Down (L) G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +5 * Thunder -5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether -10 * Matter +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Defense Up (L), Adrenaline +2, Health Down (L) Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The horns will break off, and the mane will lose some hair, revealing the spikes underneath it. Arms x2- The plating will break off, and it will lose a nail. Legs x2- The spiky plating will break off. Tail- The tail will lose its hair, revealing the spikes underneath it (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Trivia * When exhausted, Zubrsmok's charge attack will be notably slower, and it will fail to spit Dragon energy at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on seeds. * Zubrsmok's name is a portmanteau of zubr, which means "bison" in Belarusian, and smok, which means "dragon" in Polish. This name was chosen because the European bison, which the monster superficially resembles, is the national animal of Poland and Belarus. * Zubrsmok will not attack a hunter unless they attack it first, or if they attack any Gastodon in its vicinity. Category:Monster Creation Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Large Monster